Silence Broken
by Shadow38383
Summary: Red had become silent in his childhood for an unknown reason, but maybe he was to reserve his voice for someone special?
1. Chapter 1

**So after reading some Burningleaf fics, and unconciously making one (Haunted Mind), I decided to make two more; This one and another named Hidden Shadow. Two chapters in the same day for this one so...let me know what you think. Should I continue, or modify it so that its only these two chapters long? Anyway, enjoy!**

Red made his way through Viridian Forest, keeping to himself like he usually did. Red was never one to talk...or not any more. One year, he just...stopped talking. There was never a direct cause, sure his father was no longer around, but that was after he began his silence. He hasn't even smiled in those six years.

"Hey, you looked at me in the eye!" a boy cried out as he approached Red, "You can't say no to my challenge!" The boy sent out a Weedle and Red casualty sent out his Charmander, given to him by Prof. Oak to start his journey. Red's Charmander seemed to have a similar personality as Red didn't need to utter a word, his look commanded Charmander's moves like any spoken commands would.

"Aww man." The boy complained as Red's Charmander defeated Weedle with ease and Red returned Charmander to its poke ball. Red walked away wordlessly, not even bothering to collect the money that he earned. Not that he needed to as many young trainers that challenged him as soon as he was halfway down Route Two provided what he needed to reach Pewter City.

Red continued his trek through the forest until something caught his attention...or rather someone. Father down the path looking...rather lost, was a girl that he knew from back home in Pallet Town.

'Leaf?' he thought to himself. He, Gary and Leaf had gone their own way, not that it mattered to him since Gary was far from being an old friend anymore, and he barely knew Leaf. She, like him, kept to herself as far as he could remember, yet there she was. How she got ahead of him he'll never know, but she looked like she could use some help. Red approached but before he could reach her, Leaf noticed him and her face lit up.

"Hey!" she greeted, relieved to see a familiar face, but her face quickly faded and became shy, "Umm...Red...right?" Red nodded. "Umm...c-could you help me get through this forest? I lost my way as I rushed to get to Pewter's Gym when I heard that the leader used rock type." Red understood her excitement, she had gotten Bulbasuar from Prof. Oak after all. He nodded and took the lead, looking over his shoulder to see if she was following. She was, but a little too closely...looking scared?

"Umm...do you mind if we tried to avoid the bug catchers and bug Pokémon?" Leaf asked. Red assumed she had some sort of bug phobia, so he nodded and looked around for a sign that they were near the end. Not to be mean, but Leaf's words were making him uncomfortable...mostly because he didn't know how to respond, being antisocial for six years does that to you. Red looked over his shoulder to check on Leaf and froze causing her to bump into him.

"Ow, something wrong?" she asked. Red didn't reply as he continued to stare at her hat...or what was on her hat. Trembling, Leaf directed her eyes up to the front edge of her hat to see a rather, and unusually, large Caterpie looking at her. Leaf stared at it, frozen with fear (and her face showed it) as Red approached her, waving his hand in front of her, but got no response. He picked up the Caterpie and Leaf screamed before covering her eyes and falling to her knees, whimpering. Red couldn't help but almost smile at how Leaf was afraid of a little Caterpie.

The Caterpie wriggled its way out of Red's hands and landed on Leaf's lap. Leaf froze again, but still whimpered as the Caterpie made itself comfortable on her lap while Red knelt next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. Oddly enough, Leaf felt a wave of relief wash over her as she calmed from his contact.

"Th-thank you...I-I...overreacted...didn't I?" Leaf commented shyly as she looked down at the Caterpie, "I guess it's not that bad...kinda cute too." At the sound of her voice, the Caterpie looked up at Leaf with its big eyes as if it understood her. It made its way to Leaf's stomach, then to her side (all the while making Leaf feel creeped out, but also made her laugh) and made its way into her bag.

Red and Leaf stared in confusion at Leaf's bag until Caterpie came out with one of Leaf's empty poke balls.

"It looks like its taken a liking to me." Leaf laughed as she lightly tapped Caterpie with the ball switch, causing it to be taken into the poke ball. The ball shook a little then clicked, signaling a successful catch. Leaf looked up at Red, "This is my first Pokémon that I caught!" she commented, "Thank you for your help Red!" Leaf unconsciously threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tight, catching him off guard. Red was stunned, he had no idea whether he should hug her back or not. Instinct dominated and he lightly placed his hands around her.

'...I wouldn't mind getting one of these more often from her.' Red thought to himself, a smile almost appearing on his face again. Leaf realized what she was doing and quickly pulled away with a clearly noticeable blush across her cheeks.

"I-I...I'm sorry..." she replied shyly. This time a very faint smile appeared on Red's face as he held out his hand to helped her stand. Leaf took it and Red pulled her up, however as soon as he did, their faces came close causing them to freeze as they made eye contact, her blue eyes looking deep into his brown ones. Neither could look away, or rather didn't want to, but they didn't want to make an awkward moment either. Forcibly, both of them tore their gaze of each other and Red cleared his throat before once again taking the lead to escort Leaf out of the forest.

"Look!" Leaf shouted as she pointed at a building ahead of them, "We're at the end!"

"Hey there, what's the rush!?" a bug catcher asked, as if he came out of thin air, causing Leaf to regrettably make eye contact.

"Oh come on! We were so close!" Leaf complained as the bug catcher sent out a Kakuna and Leaf sent out her new Caterpie. Red leaned on a tree and observed as Leaf had Caterpie tackle Kakuna.

"Now use poison sting!" the boy commanded to his Kakuna who successfully landed the hit and poisoned Caterpie.

"Caterpie, use tackle one more time!" Leaf commanded. Caterpie took down Kakuna, but fainted right when the boy called back his Kakuna.

"I still got you." the boy commented as he approached to pay up, but Leaf ignored him and quickly scooped up Caterpie and looked over at Red. Red didn't need her to say anything and quickly followed her as she ran for the exit.

In the building, people watched as Red and Leaf dashed past them and out the next door toward the end of Route Two. Leaf tripped right at the entrance path of Pewter City, but Red caught her before she hit the ground and quickly carried her to the Pokémon Center, dashing through the door and setting her down in front of the counter.

"Nurse! Please help my Caterpie!" Leaf shouted, startling the nurse behind the counter. The nurse acted quickly and took Leaf's Caterpie, then placed it in a recovery table. That familiar jingle that was given off by these machines emanated and once it was over, the nurse gave Caterpie to Leaf.

"He'll be alright." the nurse commented, "We hope to see you again."

Leaf thanked the Nurse and turned to Red, "Umm...thank you Red." she said shyly, "Say...do you want to...challenge the gym...together?" Red simply stared at her.

'Challenge the gym leader with her?' Red thought to himself, 'I could say no and just get it over with to go on but...' Leaf looked at him with a hidden yet noticeable plea. 'I...' Red nodded and Leaf smiled as she quickly began to lightly pull him by the hand, with both of hers, out of the Pokémon Center, but Red decided to playfully resist.

"Come on Red!" Leaf laughed, "Don't get lazy on me now!" Unnoticed by all, Red smiled at the sound of her laugh.

'Now that I think about it,' Red thought to himself as they made their way to the gym, 'this is the first time we've actually hung out. Not to mention talk...and her laugh...'

"I-...Red?" Leaf called out, snapping Red out of his thoughts. Red noticed that she was blushing, "umm...this is...a little dumb but...I just realized that...aside from my mom...you're the first person I've talked to in a long time." Leaf looked up to see Red's reaction, half expecting him fun make fun of her, but what she saw and heard nearly made her heart stop.

"I guess...that makes two of us." Red replied as he covered his eyes with the shade of his cap, and a small upward curve appeared on his lips.

'H-he...actually talked to me?' Leaf thought to herself, feeling faint. Red noticed the look of shock in her face.

"Did I say something wrong?" he asked, his small smile long faded.

"N-no, it's just...I've...never heard your voice before." Leaf replied, "...or seen you smile." she added softly.

"I haven't done either in six years, is it that bad?" Red asked.

"No!" Leaf shouted, "I-I mean..of course not." 'His voice is...breath taking!' she thought to herself. "Y-you don't look bad at all. I-I mean...you should smile more often." A red line made its way onto her cheeks.

"Thanks." Red replied, his smile returning, as they stopped at the entrance of the gym, "You ready?" Leaf nodded and Red pushed the doors open, revealing one lone man at the center of the room.

"So a challenger has arrived." the man commented.

"Two." Leaf corrected.

"My apologies, it's not often that I get two challengers at the same time." the man replied, "I am Brock, leader of Pewter City Gym. Which one of you will go first?" Leaf looked at Red, hoping he would have a clear answer. She wasn't disappointed, though the way he did it made her laugh. When Leaf looked at him, he had smiled, taken a bow, and outstretched his arm, inviting her to go first.

"I'll go first then." Leaf laughed.

"All right, send out your first Pokémon." Brock commented and Leaf sent out Bulbasuar, while he sent out Geodude, 'Type advantage is on her side,' he thought to himself, 'but I can't lose.'

"Bulbasuar, Vine Whip!" Leaf shouted and Geodude went down in seconds leaving Brock stunned.

"...didn't even give me a chance." Brock commented, "Well done, here's the Boulder Badge." Leaf took the badge and stepped aside for Red to make his challenge. "So, are you going to pull another type advantage on me?" Brock joked. Red didn't respond, his image had returned to before he met up with Leaf, and simply sent out Charmander while Brock sent out Onix.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Leaf shouted.

"You took out Geodude." Brock replied as he rubbed the back of his neck, "Onix is all I got left right now."

"It's no problem." Red commented monotonely, causing the gym to go quiet with a sensation of utter depression.

"Uhh...ok then." Brock replied, 'What was that? He spoke and the atmosphere became awkward...dead even...like a graveyard.' "Anyways, Onix use rock slide!" Onix roared as it launched several large rocks at Charmander, however Charmander himself dodged them and quickly looked at Red who simply nodded and his command was clear as day to Charmander. Charmander charged at Onix as it finished it's attack and caught it off guard with Metal Claw. Brock looked at Charmander, stunned.

"...We win." Red commented.

"Uhh...yeah..." Brock replied, still shocked at how simple Red's communication with his Pokémon was, "H-here's the Boulderbagde."

"Red, that was amazing!" Leaf said excitedly as they left the gym, "How'd you train your Charmander to know what you wanted him to do without telling him?"

Red looked over his shoulder at Leaf and smiled, "I guess we just think the same."

"So...are you going to go ahead to the next gym?" Leaf asked. Red looked away thoughtfully.

'Huh...I didn't think that far.' he thought to himself.

"Because...well..." Leaf appeared to be shaking.

"Leaf, are you ok?" Red asked.

"Y-yes...I...I have to go." Leaf replied and took off.

"W-wait, Leaf!" Red called out, but she was already gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Just a short A/N update, I want to thank the guest reader who pointed out that my coputer thoughtit would be funny to out Red Eys rather than Red in the characters involved part of the story info, so thanks bro! I'll update as soon as I can btw.**

Four days traveling alone has begun to take its toll on Red. Not a moment after Leaf left did he ever stop thinking about her. Red couldn't get her out of his mind, the way she blushed when she talked to him, the way she smiled when she either accomplished something or was amazed, and her laugh...like sweet music to his ears. It's gotten to the point where he began to see her out of the corner of his eye and disappear if he tried to check...or maybe it was the fact that he hasn't slept much in those four days.

'Maybe a quick nap will help.' he thought to himself. He took a seat on the side of the road and closed his eyes, only to be woken up a few hours later by a light shake on his shoulder. Red opened his eye to come face to face with a girl. She wore a red bandana, a red shirt, dark blue shorts, had dark blue gloves, and her hair was combed to stick out at an angle to her sides.

"Hi," she greeted, "sorry to bother you, but have you run into a boy about your age, blue shirt, green back pack, has a hat that makes it look like he has white hair with a green head band?" Red shook his head. "Oh." the girl replied and turned away, "Damn it Brendan, where the hell are you?"

Red got up and tried to make a get away but the girl turned around, "Hey, you haven't gone to the Johto Region recently have you?" Red shook his head again and the girl looked at him strangely, "You don't talk much do you?" Red shook his head again. "Do you ever talk?" Red nodded. "Oh, is it only for someone special?" she teased and Red nodded with a small blush.

'Why am I answering her questions?' Red thought to himself.

"I'm May by the way." the girl commented and extended her hand. Red shook it and quickly let go, "So, you looking for that girl? Or did you find her?"

'Crap, I hope she's not trying to get me to ask her out.' Red thought to himself as he held up two fingers.

"Oh, so she ran and you're trying to find her?" May asked. Red nodded and she laughed, "Well I hope you find her." May turned around and walked away, "Brendan should take you as an example." she muttered to herself.

Red shook his head and focused on the road ahead. He had already gotten the Cascade badge from Misty in Cerulean City, the Thunder badge from Lt. Surge in Vermilion City after making a detour through the underground path before returning to Cerulean to take Route 9 and 10, and his Charmander has evolved into a Charmeleon. Now he was coming upon Lavender Town, home of Pokémon Tower.

Somehow, the thought of Pokémon Tower being haunted really excited Red in a way, but not as much as the glimpse of a girl with a white hat, brown hair, blue sleeveless shirt, and a red skirt turning the corner to the tower.

'Leaf!?' Red thought to himself as he quickly sprinted towards the tower entrance, ran inside, but stopped at the sight of a boy who looked somewhat lost and looking to someone. Red recognized the appearance that May described to him and he quickly pulled the boy to the side.

"Whoa, what's the big deal!?" Brendan asked. Red didn't reply and instead pulled out a map, wrote down notes about how May was looking for him and which direction she went, shoved the map into Brendan's hands, then ran up the stairs. Brendan looked at the notes the strange boy gave him and the first thing that jumped out at him was May's name. Brendan quickly read the notes and noticed arrows indicating where the boy saw her and which way she went.

"I don't know who he was, but I owe him one." Brendan said to himself as he took off running full speed to find May.

Red reached the second floor in time to see a Butterfree hit the ground unconscious as Leaf picked it up.

"Like I said, I was at least able to make them faint." her opponent mocked as he began to walk past her, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a lot of things to accomplish. Unlike you." Leaf's opponent tried to poke her at his word, but a hand stopped his by the wrist, holding it like a vice.

"Leave...her...alone, Gary." Red growled threateningly, causing Gary to stare at him wide eyed.

"Whoa, you can talk!" Gary laughed, "What, you finally speak up just because you got a girlfriend now? Or did she have to teach you how? At least that makes her strong in someth-" Gary was cut off by Red's fist making contact with his face. Gary looked back at Red with angered eyes, but Red stood his ground between him and Leaf. "Whatever, I'm out of here."

Leaf watched, still in awe as Red smiled at her and held out his arm to help her up. Leaf took it, but she was still speechless, 'I blew it back in Pewter...I ran and left him behind...and he still came to my defense?'

"Are you ok Leaf?" Red asked. Leaf nodded as he pulled her up...a little too hard as they bumped heads. "Ow, sorry about that." Red commented as they both laughed and caught each other's eyes. 'God, how I missed that laugh.' Red thought to himself as he slowly inched closer to her face.

'It was four days...four days too long!' Leaf thought to herself as she herself helped narrow the distance between them, 'I wonder if they're rough or soft.' Both of them were centimeters from each other's faces with their eyes closed. Red had placed his hands on her cheeks and Leaf had hers on his wrists, gently supporting them so that he wouldn't let go.

Just as they were literally millimeters from each other's lips however, a cold chill ran up both of their spines causing them to pull apart to see a Haunter looming over them. Red lightly pushed Leaf behind him to defend her, yet Haunter just stared at them. Red slowly reached for his Charmeleon but paused as Haunter inched closer until it was arms length away. Haunter stared at Red in the eyes then pointed with one of its claws at Red and Leaf, then pointed upwards as it elevated to the next floor.

"I-It wants us to follow it?" Leaf asked.

"Looks like it." Red replied before remembering what almost happened, "Uhh...why don't you go get your Pokémon healed, I'll see what it wants."

"W-wait, I'll go with you." Leaf replied, trying to hide her own blush, as she pulled out a few revives and gave them to Butterfree and her newly evolved Ivysuar. Butterfree woke up and looked around before seeing Red and ramming into him for a hug, causing Leaf to laugh.

"Whoa, I'm guessing this guy was the Caterpie you caught back in Viridian Forest?" Red asked as he played a bit with Butterfree and Leaf nodded as she called both her Pokémon back into their capsules. Red took the lead and made his way to the stairs. Ignoring possessed shamans, ghost Pokémon, and making their way around them for about fifteen minutes they finally reached the second to top floor.

"Go away..." a voice whispered.

"R-red...did you hear that?" Leaf asked fearfully. Red nodded as he grabbed her hand and gently pulled her close before continuing slowly to the final set of stairs. Just before they could reach them however, a shadowy figure appeared before them causing Leaf to yell and hug Red tightly out of surprise.

"Go away..." the voice whispered again. Leaf's mind began to work again and she pulled out and object from her bag.

"What's that?" Red asked.

"Silph Scope, found it when I fought against Team Rocket at the Game corner." Leaf replied. Red really wanted to ask how she got ahead of him again, or even how she got tangled up with those Rocket thugs, but before he could begin, the figure before them changed, and revealed a Morrowak. Red acted quickly and brought out Charmeleon while Leaf brought out her Ivysuar.

Chameleon used Metal Claw and bought Morrowak to the ground before Leaf commanded Ivysuar to finish it off with Vine Whip. Morrowak lay motionless on the ground and red approached to examine it, but before he could reach it, Morrowak began to fade and disappeared in seconds.

"You think that's what the Haunter wanted us to see?" Leaf asked.

"Maybe," Red replied, "but we should check upstairs just in case." Red led the way and slowly climbed each step to make sure that, when he saw what came next, he would know what to do. Once he was able to reach high enough for his eyes to scan the next floor, his confidence died. The top floor was foggier than the rest of the tower's floors put together. Red stepped onto the top floor, disappearing into the fog.

"Red?" Leaf called out worryingly and strained her eyes to see through the fog, but to no avail. She was about to call out again when Red appeared again and held out his hand for her.

"There seems to be a light in the back." Red commented as Leaf took his hand. Leaf nodded in acknowledgement and gripped his hand tightly so that they wouldn't easily let go (a little out of fear too). Making their way to the back, the fog appeared to ease up and though the now thinning for, Red and Leaf could see an old man surrounded by thugs in black uniform.

"You're getting in our way old man." One of the thugs commented, "Just shut your trap about the Pokémon and stay out of our business!"

"Can't you see that you are hurting these Pokémon!?" the old man asked.

"Oh, we can." another thug replied, "We just don't care."

"Then maybe you need to be taught a lesson!" Leaf shouted and getting the thug's attention.

"Oh look, that little couple want to play hero." the third thug mocked.

"Leaf, get the one on the right, I got left." Red commented.

"And the middle one?" Leaf asked, though her question was answered as the Haunter from before emerged from the floor and approached the middle thug while Leaf and Red sent out Charmeleon and Ivysuar. The side thugs each sent out a Ratatta while the middle one sent out a Golbat.

"You think a couple and a stupid Haunter can stop Team Rocket?" the middle thug asked before being silenced as Charmeleon and Ivysuar took down his teammates and Haunter effortlessly took down Golbat with Shadow Claw.

"So are you going to leave, or will Haunter have a little fun with your mind?" Red threatened.

"Y-you'll pay for this!" the thug replied before they all ran out of the tower. Red turned to check on Leaf, but Haunter appeared right in his face.

"It seems that Haunter is challenging you." the old man commented.

"Why?" Leaf asked.

"It seems he's taken a liking to the young man." the old man replied. Charmeleon stood between Red and Haunter, looking back at Red for his response and Red nodded. Charmeleon quickly used ember, which Haunter dodged and countered with Shadow Claw, only to be countered with Rock Slide.

Haunter phased through the rocks with ease, but was cut off by a continuous Ember attack. Red saw his chance and threw an empty poke ball, trapping Haunter inside and waiting for the ball to click. The ball shook for more than a few seconds and Red looked at Charmeleon so that they were ready if he broke out, but the ball clicked as soon as Red looked back at it.

"You did it!" Leaf shouted and hugged Red as he picked up the ball, nearly causing him to drop it. Red returned the hug and then called back Charmeleon as soon as Leaf let go with a blush on her cheeks.

"S-so...why did they drag you up here?" Leaf asked as she tried to avoid Red's eyes, which were looking at her with a smile on his face, causing her to blush.

"I came here on my own accord." the old man replied, "I was trying to sooth the restless spirit of Cubone's mother, but is seems the spirit has finally calmed and left." Leaf looked over at Red with a knowing smile and Red returned it. "Why don't you come on down to the Volunteer House, I must return the favor you've done for the Pokémon here.

"Thank you, but..." Red replied as he put his arms around Leaf's waist and pulled her close, "we have some catching up to do." Leaf blushed and smiled at his contact.

"Very well, but know that you are always welcome there." the old man replied, "Just ask for Mr. Fuji if you don't see me." Mr. Fuji took his leave and both Leaf and Red followed, hand in hand, shortly after.


	3. Chapter 3

**So Ch3, WOO! I'm happy to see that both of my Burningleaf fics have been a success (1 review and at least 1 fav or follow are successes to me hehe), and for those of you who are expecting an update to Hidden Shadow and Chief Vault Hunter, I'll try to update soon...writers block bleh. Well...that and the BL2 Level cap increase, Battlefield 3, and MH3U on my 3DS...I hope to have more updates by the end of next week.**

** Alpha009: I agree, Burningleaf really needs more stories on FF.**

**BTW: I'd like to thank those who have reviewed as you have encouraged me to continue. Keep em coming...pls? Anyway, enjoy ch 3 and let me know if this is good enough.**

"So, where too then?" Leaf asked. They were about a day away from Saffron City, traveling only a few hours down Route 8.

"Well, since you got ahead of me, why don't we just visit Celadon City?" Red asked.

"Sure, we can challenge the gym together like last time!" Leaf replied happily. Red looked at her questioningly. "I-I mean...if you want..." she added

"Sure." Red replied with a smile before the sky darkened and thunder roared, "...I probably should have paid more attention to those clouds before we left."

"No big deal, we'll get to some shade before it-" Leaf was cut off when not a few rain drops, but a whole assault of rain drops suddenly attacked them, "...don't you dare laugh." Leaf growled as she saw Red holding back a smirk.

Red shook his head and returned to the matter at hand, find shelter. He looked around frantically for anything that could work until his eyes landed on the obvious, the forest on the side of the road. Red quickly pulled Leaf by the hand and led her under the trees.

"It's not a solid roof, but..." Red began.

"Its great." Leaf cut him off with a smile as she tried to dry her hat, "I feel bad for the trainers who were out there waiting to challenge us though, they ran for either of the cities instead of following your example."

Red looked around for twigs and leaves, placed them in a pile nearby, and brought out Charmander to light them before putting him back in the ball to avoid anything risky with the rain. Leaf neared the fire a bit more and held out her hat to dry while Red grabbed some spare twigs and leaves.

"I'm...gonna take a nap." Red yawned, "You should too, it's been a long day." Leaf nodded and took a seat next to him, slowly closing her eyes and drifting away from reality. Red followed, but he felt something was missing.

Red was startled awake a few hours later by the sound Leaf shivering like if it was winter. Red quickly got up and got his now dry over shirt and placed it around Leaf before sitting back down and then hugging her close to share his body heat. Leaf settled and even sighed in relief at the warmth, reassuring Red that she was warm before he fell asleep again.

Leaf felt her pillow moving so she pressed up against it to make it stop. It moved again and she hugged it harder and it stopped. Just as sleep grabbed a hold of her again, the movement returned and she punched her pillow to stop it from moving, but something was off.

"Oof!" it talked! Leaf shot up and looked at her pillow to realize it was actually Red, "You have a bad dream?" he asked as he rubbed his gut.

"I'm sorry Red!" Leaf replied trying to make sense of what just happened, "I thou-...I mean...I didn't know-..."

"It's ok Leaf." Red replied with a smile. That smile was all Leaf needed to calm down. The both of them began to gather their things when the sound of rustling leaves in the tree caught their attention. Looking up, Red noticed someone familiar, Brendan...and he was hiding? He had a mischievous smile on his face as if he was up to something.

"Who's that?" Leaf asked.

"Brendan you asshole!" a voice called out, "Come out already!"

"Is that May?" Red thought out loud.

"W-who's May?" Leaf asked with worry. May came around the corner and spotted Red.

"Oh hey! Its lover boy!" she exclaimed then noticed Leaf, "This the girl?" Red nodded shyly and Leaf looked at them with confusion, "I'm May." she introduced herself to Leaf, "I met your boyfriend yesterday in Route 10."

Leaf blushed heavily, "Umm...we...we aren't..."

"What?" May asked and turned to Red, "I thought..." May was interrupted when the branch Brendan was on snapped, causing him to fall on Red. Leaf's hands flew to her mouth in shock but quickly ran to Red to help him up.

"Sorry." Brendan laughed.

"You see what you did Brendan!?" May shouted.

"It's alright." a voice replied, silencing the forest and causing a chill to run down May and Brendan's spine. They turned to face Red and Leaf, who were staring at them with questioning looks.

"What's wrong?" Leaf asked.

"Umm..." Brendan replied. Red turned away, whether he was hurt at their reactions or not, they couldn't tell.

"So...what brings you here?" Leaf asked, trying to change the subject.

"Well...I wanted to visit my home region, Johto," Brendan replied, "but afterwards decided to come here to Kanto since I never got a chance to visit it." He turned to May and hugged her close by the waist, "I can't leave out the fact that May wanted to travel."

"You're still not safe from hiding and leaving me in the forest." May snapped.

"I was just playing!" Brendan replied, pleading for her forgiveness.

"What makes you think that I'll still let it pass?" May asked, annoyed.

Brendan thought for a minute and his face lit up, "What if I cook for the next few days?" May's face lit up in surprise then a smile dominated.

"Deal!" She replied. Leaf and Red randomly looked around, feeling awkwardly left out. "So where are you guys headed?" May asked.

"Celadon City." Red replied, causing May and Brendan to cringe as a shiver once again climbed their backs.

'Why does his voice do that?' Brendan thought, 'The scenery becomes almost graveyard-like for no reason!'

'His voice doesn't sound horrible or anything...what the hell?' May thought. Red once again turned away, this time May and Brendan could sense he was slightly hurt at their reactions. Leaf took his hand in hers and Red turned to see her smiling face, causing him to smile back and lightly squeeze Leaf's hand.

"So...Red right?" Brendan asked and Red nodded, "Could you help me get us food? I left it all at our camp a little far back."

"WHAT!?" May shouted. Red quickly nodded and followed Brendan. If there is one thing both of them know, its to never stick around with a hungry girl unless you were feeding them.

"So Red," Brendan asked as they reached his camp, "if you don't mind me asking, how do you do it?" Red looked at him confused. "I mean scare with your voice...I'm not trying to offend you, its not like you're bad at talking." Red shrugged. "Oh...well as scary as it is, its pretty cool if you ask me."

'Cool?' Red asked in his mind.

"Just speak and they'll flee." Brendan laughed, "Bet you your girl doesn't have to worry about guys bothering her with you around." A thought hit Brendan, "She said you weren't together, how come you haven't asked her out?" Red shrugged, hiding his blush at the thought of asking Leaf out. "You can't tell me you haven't thought of doing that?" Red shrugged again.

'Considering we were about to kiss back at Pokemon Tower...' Red thought to himself then quickly shook the thought out of his head, any further thinking about Leaf would lead to an awkward sight of him blushing and smiling unconsciously. Brendan turned to see Red had his usual blank look.

"Hey, I'm sorry if I sounded like I was beating on you because of your voice." he commented, "I swear I wasn't trying to." Red nodded, showing that he understood then took the lead back to where they left the girls, but was stopped by Brendan's hand on his shoulder.

"I know you might not want to but...you want to play a prank on the girls?" he asked with a mischievous smirk.

Meanwhile

"So...how'd you two meet?" May asked Leaf.

"Well...I...kinda...ran into him by luck." Leaf replied, "We both lived in Pallet Town but...we never really got to know each other...I was...kind of a shut in." May looked at her confused.

"You...don't act like the shut in type." she commented.

"I guess you could blame Prof. Oak for giving me my first Pokémon...and Red." Leaf replied.

"So you knew each other, kind of, but how'd you end up getting to know him?" May asked.

"Well...I got lost in Viridian Forest..." Leaf replied, embarrassed, "Red found me there and I asked him to help me get out."

"Let me guess, he didn't talk?" May asked.

"Umm...no...not for a while." Leaf replied, "It wasn't until we got to Pewter City that he spoke, his voice was something else."

'I'll say.' May thought.

"It was like nothing I've ever heard before." Leaf continued.

'Here we go, creepy voice description.' May thought.

"It was beautiful." May felt like someone dropped a hammer on her head.

"What?" she asked.

"He even smiled!" Leaf continued, "It was like I was the only one worth seeing him like that!"

'This chick has lost it.' May thought, 'It was probably the shock of witnessing two impossible things at once.'

"Something wrong?" Leaf asked when she saw May's confused face.

"It's just...Red's not-" May quickly stopped herself as a thought came to her, 'Of course! Someone or something decided to play matchmaker, so only Leaf can hear and see Red for who he truly is!' May noticed that Leaf was still expecting the rest of her answer. "Never mind, I forgot what I was going to say." she laughed.

"So...what about you and Brendan?" Leaf asked.

"Well, he was the new kid in town and...well...you could kinda say I fell for him at the sight of him." May replied with a blush. After going around Hoenn for gym badges and running into criminals, we decided it was best to travel together. He told me he was coming over here and I guess I really came so that I could spend some more time with him."

Leaf smiled in return but it quickly faded as a bush literally came up behind May before two arms stretched out and wrapped around her waist before pulling her toward it. May screamed in surprise and turned to see her attacker, only to find Brendan holding her and laughing.

"You should have seen your face!" he laughed.

"You're such a jerk!" May replied as she punched Brendan on the shoulder.

"Correction, I'm YOUR jerk." Brendan laughed as he hugged her as close as he could.

"So you guys are dating?" Leaf asked.

"Yep." May replied, "He asked me out a few days after we got to Johto, though I'm starting to think if my reply to that question should be 'regrettably'."

"You don't really mean that do you?" Brendan asked, sounding hurt.

"O-of course not!" May replied desperately as she hugged him tightly and Brendan returned the hug.

"I know, I just like to see you throw yourself at me." Brendan laughed before seeing May's glare telling him to stop, "Ok, ok, I'll stop." he said sincerely.

"Brendan, where is Red?" Leaf asked.

"Not sure." Brendan replied, "He was going to help me scare you both, but..." Everyone looked around calling Red until a branch fell off a tree. May looked up to see a rare sight.

"Hey guys!" she called out, "Look!" Looking up, Leaf and Brendan saw what May was pointing at, a collection of leaves that looked as though it was a flower.

"It's beautiful!" Leaf exclaimed.

"I've heard of those, Red and I saw them earlier." Brendan commented, "They're supposed to be incredibly rare, and if you see one on a tree, its said to bring luck...plus there should be more higher up in the tree, the best one being at the tip as well. They don't really have a name yet, but I guess you could just call it a Leaf Flower." He quickly changed his gaze to something out of place in the trees...something..."Oh wow, HEY RED!"

Leaf and May looked up in time to see Red grab something, but lose his balance at the sound of Brendan's voice and causing him to come crashing to the ground with an "OOF!"

"Red!" a voice called out to him, sounding distant.

"Come on Red!" another distant voice called out, "You're not going down yet!" The voices started to sound closer as a third voice joined in calling out his name. Red opened his eyes to see May, Brendan, and Leaf looking down at him.

"Whew, you almost had us there." Brendan commented as May sighed in relief while Red sat up. Red noticed that Leaf had tears falling from her eyes as she threw her arms around him.

"I thought we'd lost you!" she cried as Red hugged her close.

"What were you doing up there?" Brendan asked. Leaf forced herself away so that Red had room to explain, but Red didn't talk. Instead he frantically looked around as if searching for something, stopping only because whatever he was searching for was safely in his hand. Sighing in relief, Red held out the item to Leaf and smiled as Leaf gasped in surprise along with May while Brendan let out a chuckle.

In Red's hand was a Leaf Flower; four leaves formed a cross shape while another four leaves formed another cross shape which covered the gaps, and in the center were various stems to add to its beauty. Leaf carefully reached out and took the Leaf Flower, surprised at the fact that it took all the space in Red's hand, but in hers it required both hands just to hold it. Leaf looked up at Red, smiling with tears in her eyes.

"I saw it when Brendan was preparing for his prank." Red explained with a smile, "He told me about them and I decided to get the best one for you." Leaf threw her arms around Red once again, taking care that she didn't hurt the flower Red gave her.

"Thank you Red!" she cried and Red hugged her close. May realized that Red's voice didn't hit affect as bad as it used to.

'I guess you just...have to know him to understand.' May thought to herself as Brendan pulled her to him in a hug.


	4. Chapter 4

**HOLY SHIT! How long has its been since I updated!? If you are reading this, thank you for being so patient. College is over for the summer so I have a lot of spare time and...well...it's being stolen by Fallout, Monster Hunter 3 U, and Battlefield. Updates are sure to be slow, but I'll get them to you as soon as possible, and as fast as I can! Oh and if your waiting for an update for CVH, I have almost finnished the next chapter but my brain feels that it is funny to run out of ideas after twenty lines...anyways I'll get them here as soon as as I can.**

* * *

"So...are we there yet?" Brendan asked.

"No." May replied, "If you had asked for directions, then we probably would have been there!"

"Come on, you're not saying that we're lost are you?" Brendan asked, "Because we aren't."

"It's ok." Leaf commented, "I'm sure we're almost there, right Red?" Red nodded in agreement, though slightly distracted as he admired how the Leaf Flower (which she had attached to her hat on the side) added to her beauty.

"We'd be a lot more sure if Brendan hadn't lost the map...BOTH OF THEM!" May replied.

"I didn't do it on purpose!" Brendan shot back.

"I know..." May sighed, "I still can't believe you lost our map to a Jigglypuff, and the one Red gave you, to a Pidgey. How the hell did we get lost in the first place!? I'm holding on to the next map we get!"

"Don't worry." Leaf commented, "There's the entrance to Saffron City."

"And you said we were lost." Brendan teased.

"WE WERE!" May shouted before Red placed a hand on her shoulder and shook his head when she looked at him. The four were ready to pass through the gate when an officer stopped them.

"Sorry, the way is closed due to criminal activity." he commented as he turned and pointed to a nearby building, "You'll have to take the underground passage." Red nodded and led the others away, but Leaf kept staring back at the entrance to Saffron.

"Red, don't you think we should do something?" she asked.

"That's not the problem." Red replied, his voice still giving a slight uneasiness to May and Brendan.

"Red's right." Brendan replied, "The problem is getting in. Maybe we can find a way through Celadon City?" Red nodded in agreement and the four entered the underground passage. Once underground, visibility had dropped by half due to insufficient lighting.

"You'd think they'd light up a public passage." May mumbled before a voice caught her attention.

"Maaaaayyyyy." a voice whispered, "Maaayyyy..."

"Wha-!? B-brendan?" she called out as she tried to find Brendan, but he was nowhere to be seen, "I swear if this is one of your jo- EEP!" May was cut off as Brendan surprised her when he hugged her close.

"I'm right here." Brendan replied as the voice once again whispered for May. Both looked around before something grabbed May's leg and began to pull. May screamed and Brendan pulled her away before something lit the passage up and revealed a Haunter right below them and Red's Charmeleon had lit the passage, but it was the sound of quiet laughter that caught their attention.

"RED!?" May shouted and Red just shrugged as Leaf giggled at his prank.

"Couldn't help it." he replied as he called back the Haunter.

"Ha, his first prank and it was a good one." Brendan commented.

"Why am I your target?" May asked and Red shrugged.

"I winged it and it just happened." he replied before taking the lead down the passage with Leaf by his side, "You two coming?"

"Yeah, let's go Brendan." May replied and Brendan nodded before following.

The four of them walked and walked, full of confidence and excitement, ready to reach Celadon City, but their confidence and excitement began to die down after walking for about an hour and saw no change to the path.

"Hey...are we even moving?" May asked.

"Of course." Brendan replied, "...I think."

"What are you guys talking about?" Leaf asked.

"Its just...we've been walking for about an hour and there hasn't been a change to the path, or even the walls." May replied.

"Uhh...is that a dead end?" Brendan asked as he pointed to a wall right in front of them.

"...hmm...that's not right." Red commented.

"Where's the exit!? LET ME OUT!"May exclaimed as she began to slam her fists on the wall. The wall collapsed and exposed a set of stairs behind it, while May stood frozen in surprise.

"...that'll work." Leaf laughed as she followed Red up the stairs.

"That's my girl." Brendan chuckled as he wrapped his arms around May's waist from behind and led her to follow Red and Leaf.

"We're here!" leaf exclaimed as they left the building above the path, "What do you guys want to do first?"

"EAT!" Brendan exclaimed, "I'm starving!"

"I want to go to the Celadon Mall." May added, "We need to restock on supplies." The three of them turned to Red expectantly and he looked back in confusion.

"What?" he asked.

"What do you want to do?" May asked.

"I guess I just want to challenge the gym." Red replied.

"I'll go with you!" Leaf exclaimed happily.

"Weren't you already here before?" Brendan asked.

"Yeah, but I didn't challenge the gym." Leaf replied before leaning in near May and whispering shyly, "I-I got lonely...challenging the gyms without Red."

"Ok, you guys go to the gym, we'll get supplies." May replied with a wink at Leaf and began pushing Brendan away with her.

"Wha-? Hey, don't push!" Brendan protested. Red watched with a smile at the sight before him then turned his attention to Leaf once they left.

"After you." he said as he extended his arm, inviting her to take the lead. Leaf giggled and led the way, but made sure to stay by Red's side. Once they reached the gym, Leaf through the doors open dramatically, getting the attention of the trainers inside. Red was surprised though, due to the fact that all of the trainers in the gym were girls.

'Huh...I never expected an all girls gym.' he thought to himself, 'Oh well, a trainer is a trainer.'

"Hey, another challenger." one of the girls whispered to another.

"And she's got a cute friend." the other girl replied then approached Red and Leaf, "So which one of you will I take out first? How about you cutie?" Leaf stepped in between them.

"I'll take you on." she hissed. Red smiled internally, though externally he was as he started. Calm, cool, and very serious.

"But I want to challenge your friend." the girl replied.

"As a Trainer, you should accept the challenge!" Red snapped, the effect of his voice causing a few of the girls to scream in terror and, whether it was already like that or not, Leaf could swear on her life that she saw a few trees die.

"N-nevermind." the girl replied before she and the other girls backed away out of fear, opening a path to the gym leader.

"Such a strong voice." the leader commented as Leaf and Red approached, "Which of you plans to go first, if I may ask?" Leaf looked at Red and he nodded.

"I will." Leaf replied as Erika sent out Victribell.

"Good luck." Red whispered to Leaf, who nodded with a smile before she sent out her Ivysuar.

"Ivyasuar, use tackle!" Leaf commanded.

"Dodge and use acid Victribell!" Erika countered. Vitcribell barely avoided Ivysuar and managed to land its attack, Ivysuar went down.

"I will allow you to send out another." Erika commented, "It seems your Ivysuar was not ready for this, but if your other Pokémon are the same, I suggest you try again after some more training."

"We just let out guard down." Leaf replied as she returned Ivysuar to its poke ball, "I'm sorry Ivysuar, I'll be more careful next time. Butterfree, lets avenge Ivysuar!" Butterfree emerged from its poke ball prime and ready, however once it saw Red it flew and ram right into his head as it tried to hug him.

"Oww, Butterfree!" Red laughed, "Its good to see you, but Leaf need you." Butterfree nodded before turning and ramming into Leaf in the same manner.

"Such an affectionate Pokémon." Erika observed.

"Yeah," Leaf replied as she got Butterfree off her head to give it a hug, "He was just a Caterpie when Red helped me catch him back in Viridian Forest."

"Well then, let us resume where we left off." Erika added as Leaf let Butterfree out of her arms, "Now, Victribell use Vine Whip!"

"Butterfree, evade and use Sleep Powder!" Leaf commanded. Butterfree quickly avoided the oncoming attack, but it still managed to skim its wing enough to send him to the ground.

"Finish it with Vine Whip!" Erika commanded.

"Butterfree, look out!" Leaf cried out. Victribell was right on top of Butterfree, ready to strike him down when he took to the air just as Victribell initiated its attack. "Use Gust!" Leaf commanded, and Butterfree complied, managing to hit Victribell in the back with enough force to send a shock through its body for a KO.

"My, that was unexpected. I concede defeat." Erika exclaimed, "You have earned the Rainbow Badge." Leaf cheered and hugged Butterfree in her excitement, however Butterfree had slammed into her and sent her right into Red. Red laughed and helped her up before turning back to Erika.

"My turn." He commented, sending a cold chill down all the trainer's spine.

"Umm...o-of course." Erika replied, 'H-he's...not like any other trainer who comes here on their journey for fame...and how does he do that with his voice? I-I feel unmatched fear thought my body just from hearing it!'

"Hey, I know why he's so confident! He's going to pull a type advantage!" one of the girls shouted before Butterfree head butted her.

"Butterfree!" Leaf gasped, "Come here! Don't ever do that again!" Once Butterfree was next to her with his head hanging, she whispered to it, "Good job." causing him to perk up again.

"I have a type advantage, but I won't use it." Red replied calmly before sending out Haunter and Erika sent out Gloom.

"Gloom use- huh?" Erika was surprised at the fact that Haunter looked uninterested at its opponent and was instead studying her. She looked over at Red, but she couldn't tell what was going through his mind as his eyes were hidden behind his cap. Erika's attention was drawn back to haunter as she notice it was come closer. She blinked out of surprise, but her surprise became shock as she realized that Haunter was getting even closer with each blink and he wasn't making any noticeable movements.

"Haunter!" Red snapped once Haunter was literally in Erika's face, "That's enough. Your opponent is Gloom, not Erika." Haunter took one last look at Erika then turned back to Red, nodded, and returned to its original position.

Erika took a moment to calm herself before striking, "Gloom, use sleep powder!" Gloom obeyed, but Red did not retaliate. Instead, he remained silent and kept his eyes on Haunter who looked at him and appeared to try and ignore his command. Glooms attack was inches away from making contact when Haunter disappeared into the ground.

"Fine, end it your way this time." Red commented and Haunter appeared behind Gloom and used Shadow Claw. Gloom fell motionless to the ground causing numerous gasps all around the gym.

"I-I can't b-believe it." Erika stuttered, "You communicated with your Haunter simply by looking at it, and your Haunter...how long have you had it?"

"...about three days." Red replied.

"That ghost is over powered!" one of the girls shouted and Erika cleared her throat.

"It appeared to be that you gave you Haunter the decision reluctantly" she commented, "...may I ask why?"

"It's my fault, he deserved the choice since he's no longer a wild Pokémon," Red replied, "and this badge will be the start of when he places complete confidence in me." Leaf stepped up to be next to him as Haunter neared them, nodding, and returning to his poke ball.

111111111111

"Ok, we've got potions, food, and a new backpack for me." Brendan reported before May broke out laughing.

"I still can't believe your backpack puked out everything when we went through the doors!" she managed to say.

"You don't have to rub it in." Brendan muttered before he notice Red and Leaf headed for them, "Hey, how'd it go?"

"Great, we both got the Rainbow Badge." Leaf replied as she hugged Red's arm and Red nodded in agreement with a smile.

"So what's May laughing about?" Red asked as May tried to calm down.

"My...backpack ripped and dropped all my stuff just as we entered." Brendan replied and May cracked up again, "Anyways, we had to buy a new one." Red nodded in understanding, but everyone's attention was turned to a commotion at the entrance of the store.

"Get it!" a voice shouted before the sound of multiple items hitting the ground filled the entire store. Red went around a shelf to find out what was going on, when something collided with his head.

'Again?' he thought to himself.

"How cute!" Leaf and May squealed at the same time as Leaf picked up the object of Red's current headache.

"Pichu!" it cried out as Leaf hugged it.

"He's so adorable!" she cried out, "Red, how do you get such an adorable thing to attack your head?"

"How do I know?" Red asked and Leaf laughed.

"So whose is it?" Brendan asked before a store employee approached them.

"Whew, you caught it." he commented, "Could you take it out of here? Its caused a bit of trouble."

"So it's a wild Pichu?" May asked.

"As far as I know." the employee replied before walking away.

"Well, looks like Red got a new Pokémon." Brendan commented.

"No, Leaf does." May retorted, "She grabbed it."

"What? Red's face made first contact!" Brendan replied.

"...why not have it for both of us?" Red asked.

"Great idea Red." Leaf replied, "What do you think little guy?"

"Pichu pi!" Pichu replied happily before jumping out of Leaf's arms and onto Red's head, knocking off his hat, before falling asleep.

"Haha, Red's head must be real comfortable." May laughed, "Maybe I'll take my next nap there." Pichu quickly jumped off Red's head and head butted May before returning and falling asleep. "Hey! Why you little!" Brendan began to pull her away as she tried to grab Pichu, "Let me at him!"

"I'm sure he was just playing!" Brendan exclaimed before Pichu lifted his head and shook it back and forth, angering May further and causing Brendan to struggle as he tried to keep her from attacking the small Pokémon. Leaf couldn't help but laugh and Red kept looking around for his hat.

"Come on Pichu, apologize." Leaf pleaded as she removed Pichu from Red's head and into her arms.

"Pi." Pichu replied as it crossed its little arms and turned his head away from May's direction.

"Oh come on, for me?" Leaf asked and Pichu looked at her before sighing, giving a nod and looking over at May.

"Pichu Pi." he called out as he held out one of its hands. May hesitated before shaking its little hand, but they also exchanged a fierce glare.

"Alright, now that we're all on the same page," Red commented as he found his hat and put it on, "Let's find a way into Saffron."


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay, another chapter! So, this is kinda shaky mostly because I've been sleeping at 2 am...better get some sleep. Anyways, this chapter has been in my head for a while but a little more violent beyond all reason, which is what I didn't want in this story so I tried to get this in the middle. Anyways, I hope you like it!**

Leaf sat up, sleepily rubbing her eyes. They had taken a break on their way to the Saffron City gate and decided to spend the night. She herself had fallen asleep in Red's arms, but looking over next to her, she saw that Red had moved in his sleep in order to stretch. Pichu had slept in her arms, but was now sleeping with his back on Red's face, which Leaf couldn't help but laugh at.

"Mmm...Leaf?" May called out sleepily, "What's so funny?" Leaf pointed at Red's face and May had to slap her hand over her own mouth, forcefully in order to not wake the guys up.

"Shouldn't we get going?" Leaf asked as she put on her hat.

"I suppose..." May replied as she went into Brendan's backpack, "but first, come on out Swampert." Swampert emerged from its pokeball, but showed confusion when it saw Brendan asleep. "Swampert, can you do me a little favor? Brendan's been playing a lot of pranks on me lately and I want to get back at him. You just have to wake him." Swampert stared at her for a minute before nodding, turning to Brendan and used Hydro Pump, sending Brendan into the woods with a cry of surprise.

"WHOA! WHAT THE HELL!?" Brendan shouted as he reached the camp again, only to find May laughing on the ground, Leaf trying to look innocent and not laugh, Red jolting awake from the commotion, causing Pichu to be sent flying who was quickly caught by Red, and Swampert looked at the ground with guilt.

"Serves you right for before!" May managed to squeak out as Brendan walked up to Swampert.

"Nice work." Brendan complimented with a laugh, "You two really got me this time."

"Hey, we should get going." Red called out as he packed his gear and Brendan nodded, calling Swampert back into its capsule before helping pack up. Leaf picked up the still sleepy Pichu and placed him in her bag with his head poking out.

"Hey, so how are we going to get past the guards?" May asked.

"Well, they looked real tired and thirsty..." Leaf suggested, "and it just so happens, an old lady back in Celadon gave me a cup of tea that can fix that."

"Hmm...but where's the excitement in bribing them?" Brendan asked, "Let's just sneak in!"

"Of course!" May replied sarcastically, "Let me just grow fairy wings, fly us over, and with a magical spell that makes us invisible!"

"You're over thinking it." Brendan replied, "The town is surrounded by buildings and a forest, one of them has got to have a back door."

"Makes sense." Red replied as they began to look around.

"Why are we doing this again?" May asked.

"If this isn't cleared up, then we won't be able to challenge the gym." Leaf replied.

"Oh, right." May replied as she leaned on a wall and fell through.

"Now what would I do without your ability to find things?" Brendan asked as he helped her up then looked around at the empty home, "Huh, I guess this house was barely being moved into."

"Alright, let's get going." Red called out as he opened the door to the city. Looking around, Red was surprised at what he saw, only about two or three Rocket Grunts patrolling...and one of them was asleep while guarding the doors to the largest building.

"Anyone else thinking 'You're fired?'" Brendan asked as they approached the building.

"This...this is the Silph Company HQ building." Leaf commented, "Makes sense Team Rocket would be here since they manufacture things from home appliances to the pokeball."

"Well, I see a free entry so let's get going." May replied as she went through the doors as the others followed. May and Brendan were surprised at the size of the building from the inside.

"Whoa, this place is huge!" Brendan exclaimed, causing an echo in the empty room, "Ha, cool. ECHO!"

"Sure, let them know that were in here!" May snapped.

"Look, there's an elevator." Leaf commented, "We could use that to avoid the other grunts and-" Leaf was cut off as Pichu awoke, jumped out of her bag, and took off for the stairs, "Pichu! Come back!" Leaf cried out as she chased after him.

"Leaf wait!" Red called out as he followed. The four of them chased the small Pokémon to the fifth floor until Pichu jumped onto a large table, sat down, and began to eat a pie that was left there. May slammed her head on the table.

"Are you kidding me!?" she exclaimed, "He took off just for a pie!?"

"Well...none of us got to eat this morning." Brendan replied.

"How'd you get in here!?" a voice called out. The four of them turned to see a group of employees in a corner.

"Uhh...the front door." May replied, "The guard fell asleep." The employee slammed his head on the wall.

"May, I think your contagious." Brendan laughed before May elbowed him in the gut.

"So, are you supposed to be the ones that are going to stop Team Rocket?" another employee asked. May was about to reply when she felt something tug the back of her shirt...only when she turned she saw that Pichu was using her shirt as a napkin.

"HEY!" she cried out as Pichu scurried away towards Leaf and Brendan held her back.

"We're doomed." the employee whined as Leaf placed Pichu in her bag again and Brendan helped May clean her shirt.

"So is this all of you?" Red asked.

"Well...most." the employee replied, "The president is being held hostage on the eleventh floor by Team Rocket's leader and a few other employees are scattered on the upper floors."

"Ok, so we take the elevator to the eleventh floor and deal with the leader." Brendan commented.

"Uhh...well...it's not that simple." the employee replied, "We kinda made the tower a puzzle...for security services. Guess we need to fix that." May slammed her head on the table again.

"Why!?" she whined, "What have I done to deserve this!?"

"Oh come on, it's not that bad." Brendan replied.

"NO!" May shouted as she dragged Brendan, "No! We're taking the elevator, and I'll take care of getting inside!" Leaf and Red followed as May entered the elevator and mashed the eleventh floor button. The ride up was awkward as May impatiently tapped her foot with her arms crossed. Red and Leaf looked at each other, silently questioning each other what May was up to.

Once the doors opened, the four of them stepped outside and May sent out her Blaziken, "Blaziken, use Blaze Kick to get rid of this wall!" May commanded. Blaziken complied and struck the wall down.

1111111111111

"You are really wasting my time here." Giovanni hissed, "Just have your employees create more and I'll leave as soon as I get them."

"Sir!" a grunt called out, "We've received a report from the lower levels about some intruders chasing a Pokémon in the building!"

"Hmm...catch them and make sure they don't-" Giovanni was suddenly cut off as the wall exploded and a girl emerged from the fire.

"ALRIGHT, EITHER GET OUT OF HERE QUIETLY OR WE'LL KICK YOU OUT BY FORCE!" she shouted as three more figures emerged from the fire.

"...four children got past everyone here!?" Giovanni asked with anger, "You fools! I have to do everything myself!" Giovanni sent out Kangaskhan, "Get rid of these intruders!"

1111111111111111

The Rocket boss sent out a Kangaskhan, ready to stop them at any cost. May quickly had Blaziken counter attack the opponent, but it quickly became difficult due to the fact that the Rocket boss' Kangaskhan was much more powerful even with type advantage on May's side. Brendan sent out his Swampert to back up May and Red had sent out his Haunter in preparation for any opposition from the grunts. Leaf was about to send out her Butterfree when the unthinkable happened, a grunt came unnoticed from Leaf's right and punched her right cheek sending her onto a nearby table which she hit with her head, knocking her out.

"Pichu Pi!" Pichu cried out as he quickly came out of Leaf's bag and tried to wake her up.

"That's what you get for ruining our plans at the Game Corner!" the grunt shouted before Red punched him in the gut, hit him in the grunt face with his knee as the grunt hunched over, then kicked him away.

"Leaf, are you ok?" Red asked as he knelt next to her. Leaf was still unconscious and had a bruise on her head and cheek. "Haunter!" he called out and Haunter turned to him, "Do as you like with the grunts." A sinister smile spread across Haunter's face as he disappeared through the floor.

"You have no chance against me!" Giovanni snapped as Kangaskhan threw Swampert and Blaziken in May's direction. Brendan quickly tackled May out of harm's way before their Pokémon hit the wall.

"May, are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, thanks." May replied as she hugged him.

"Now, how do we make sure you don't meddle anymore?" Giovanni asked as he approached them, but stopped as a grunt suddenly hit the ground unconscious. Giovanni jerked his head in the grunts direction, commanding another grunt to check on his fallen comrade. The grunt slowly approached, taking each step as slowly as he could until he reached the body. Leaning in to check if he was breathing, the unconscious grunt suddenly began to scream in terror causing the other to fall back in surprise. He watched in horror as his comrade continued to scream and squirm in terror before Haunter appeared before him. Haunter stared at the grunt, inflicting as much terror as he could before using hypnosis. The grunt hit the floor, sleeping calmly and without a worry...until he suddenly began to squirm and scream like the other before Haunter disappeared into the floor again.

"Kangaskhan, get rid of that damn ghost!" Giovanni ordered, only to realize that Haunter had done the same to Kangaskhan without notice. Carrying Leaf in his arms, Red neared Giovanni.

"Leave before I have Haunter make sure that none of you can ever wake up!" he threatened, and if May and Brendan thought his voice was scary and awkward before, they were absolutely terrified of him now, even Haunter showed signs of fear and Pichu nearly cried as he hugged onto Leaf.

"V-very well." Giovanni stuttered, "W-we'll retreat f-for now." Giovanni left with the other Rockets carrying their unconscious and fear filled comrades.

"Mmm...R-red?" Leaf called out as she began to open her eyes, "What happened?"

"Doesn't matter." Red replied as he hugged her tightly, "You're ok."

"Pichu Pi! Pichu!" Pichu cried out as the poor little guy was being smothered between them.

"Y-you four..." the company president called out, "I-...I can't believe what you've done for us! Team Rocket was after this, you may have it as our thanks. It's the Master Ball, is our best creation with a 100% catch succession."

"Dibs!" Brendan called out.

"Oh, no you don't!" May snapped before turning to Leaf, "We'll worry about that later, how you are feeling?"

"Better." Leaf replied as she snuggled into Red's arms, but flinched as Pichu rubbed the bruise on her head, trying to ease the pain. "It's ok Pichu." she told him as she got him off her head, "I'll be fine."

"Pichu!" he cried out as he hugged her.

"We should get going." Red suggested and the others nodded. The four of them began to make their way out until Brendan suddenly came to a halt, blocking their path.

"Wait a minute, Mr. President?" Brendan called out, "There IS one more thing you could do for us...if it's not too much." Everyone looked at Brendan with confused looks...except for May who already knew what he was going to ask.

1111111111

"I'm in heaven!" Brendan cried out just before he dug into his massive plate of food. May felt slightly embarrassed because the four of them were the only ones in the restaurant who didn't have to pay, but also because Red and Brendan were practically having a race to see who could eat the most in the shortest time...and everyone was looking at them! Leaf herself was taking her time and enjoying her food, laughing at the competition going on between the boys, and Pichu was sitting on the table next to Leaf's plate eating some dango. Brendan and Red put their plates down at the same time, satisfied and full, while May barely began to eat.

"You haven't even started?" Brendan asked.

"Kind of hard to eat when you two are chowing down on your food like a couple of Snorlax." May replied and Brendan laughed.

"Here, let me help you start." he commented as he took May's spoon and began to feed her.

"So, what do we do now?" Leaf asked Red.

"Well, we've all had a long day so how about we all spend the night here in Saffron?" Red replied then pulled her closer, hugged her and added, "And later tonight, you and I can watch the stars on the roof together."

"Sounds great." Leaf replied as she leaned in on him.

"Pi! Pichu!" Red and Leaf turned to see Pichu running away as May chased him around, only she didn't have her bandana on.

"Get back here!" May shouted.

"You guys need to teach him the difference between clothes and napkins." Brendan told Red and Leaf before the three of them broke out in laughter.


	6. Chapter 6

**New chapter! Now as the writer, I'm ashamed to say that I'm not as proud of this chapter as I am with the others, but I'm still glad I got it made and how it turned out. I hope that you yourself will enjoy this chapter and I'm already working on the next.**

"Come on!" May shouted as she pulled Brendan and he resisted.

"Nooooo!" he cried out, "They'll explode my mind with their own!"

"Come on! Red and Leaf have been challenging the gyms alone and we haven't had a go at any of them!" May replied, "...and the trainers are psychic, not psychotic!"

Brendan paused, "Can't they be both?"

"Brendan!" May whined as she pulled harder, while Brendan latched on to a light pole, "Guys, some help?"

"I...really don't think I should intervene." Leaf replied.

"I'm having too much fun watching." Red laughed.

"Pichu!" Pichu cried out as he hopped on to May's hands and pulled with her.

"Et tu, Pichu?" Brendan cried out before they fell. May rubbed her head before quickly grabbing Brendan and pulling him by the collar.

"Quit being so dramatic, it's not like you forgot how to fight a Pokémon battle." May commented before Brendan got up and took the lead while pulling her along.

"I know, I was just messing with you." he replied. May hung her head in defeat and Pichu jumped into Leaf's arms as she and Red followed. Once they were in front of the Saffron City Gym, May took the lead and kicked the doors open...though a little too hard as they were made of glass and shattered once they hit the wall. Brendan fell on his back laughing, Leaf immediately began apologizing to the advisor who looked quite cross, Red...well...was in battle Red mode, and May was on a tearing up at a wall with her eyes on her arm.

"Alright, alright." the gym advisor called out, "It was an accident, so just go on and begin the gym challenge."

"But...there's no one else here." May commented.

"See that pad?" the advisor asked as he pointed to a plate on the corner floor of the room, "It will take you to a new room where you must figure out the pattern that will lead you to the leader. We used to have the pattern start off right away, but too many challengers got by without battling the other trainers. Now each time it's used, it will send you to a random room the first time." The four of them neared the plate with confusion and May took the first step, as soon as she planted both feet on the plate, she vanished.

"Whoa! That's so cool!" Brendan shouted before May's cry of surprise was heard.

"Why hello there beautiful." a voice near May's was heard.

"Hey, I came to challenge the gym, not look for a date!" May shouted.

"Aww man."

"Hey, no one gets to hit on May when I'm around!" Brendan threatened as he stepped through the portal. Brendan jumped into the room and looked around for May, but instead he was met by an unknown girl. 'Oh right, random rooms on the first pad.'

"Hey there!" the girl called out, "You know, we could battle like we're supposed to...or we could get to know each other better."

"What? No, I came to-" Brendan was cut off as the girl cornered him and placed her arms around his neck.

"Come on, we're all alo-" this time it was the girl who was cut off as she was pushed away and a pillar of fire appeared before her and Brendan, fading shortly after but also revealing May.

"So, you'll defend me from other guys, but when it comes to you and girls, it's no problem huh!?" she asked as her eye brow twitched.

"No! May! Of course not!" Brendan pleaded as May took to another plate and he chased after her. It wasn't till they both reached the other side that may turned to look at him.

"I know you wouldn't do that." she replied as she hugged him, "I was just messing with you. How could I not with that look you put on when you're scared of losing me?" Brendan simply laughed and hugged her tighter.

* * *

Meanwhile, Leaf and Red had stepped through the portal plates and (either by fate's stupidity, or by luck) ended up in the leader's room.

"Huh, two challengers today." the leader commented.

"Actually," Leaf replied as she snatched Pichu who had jumped out of her bag in an attempt to head butt the gym leader, "there's two more, but..."

* * *

How the hell are we supposed to get to the leader's room!?" May shouted, "Each panel sends us to the last!"

"Never thought I'd admit it," Brendan commented, "but we're lost."

* * *

"Huh...looks like they might not get to." Red commented.

"How about I make things interesting?" the leader asked.

"What do you mean?" Leaf asked.

"I Sabrina, leader of the Saffron City Gym, will allow you both to challenge me in a simultaneous battle!"

"Hmm...a double battle huh?" Red repeated to himself, voice low and also managing to shake Sabrina a bit, but she was not one to be shaken so easily.

"Finally!" a voice cried out. Everyone turned to see May and Brendan at the panel in the corner, "We found you!"

"Hey, finally made it huh?" Leaf called out, "We're about to take on Sabrina together."

"Are you ready?" Sabrina asked as she readied two poke balls. Red and Leaf nodded, sending out Haunter and Butterfree, however Butterfree once more slammed into Leaf and Red to hug them before returning to its initial position. Haunter suddenly disappeared and Red looked all around for him until Sabrina's gasp of surprise hinted at where he might be.

"H-how did you get behind me without me noticing!?" Sabrina asked with a tinge of fear.

"He does that." Red commented, cracking the face of confidence on Sabrina's face to its limit. Haunter returned to its initial position and Sabrina quickly sent out Alakazam and Venomoth.

"Alright, Alakazam use Psychic on Haunter!" she commanded, "Venomoth, use gust!" While Butterfree took evasive action on Leaf's command, Haunter didn't move and took both attacks, "Well, so much for one of the type advantages." Sabrina commented, but Red didn't reply or look up. 'What's with this kid? His Haunter goes down and he's not even- WHAT!?' The dust from the gust attack began to settle and revealed Haunter waiting for the next command, unscathed due to Protect.

"Shadow Ball." Red commanded softly and Haunter complied, only instead of simply unleashing a large ball of shadow energy, he released an unusually massive ball of energy the size of a Snorlax! The massive ball struck Alakazam square in the chest and sent it into, and through, the wall.

"...WHOA...remind me never to piss HIM off." Brendan commented as Alakazam made its way back through the wall.

"Are you ok?" Sabrina asked and Alakazam nodded, "We're not done yet you two!"

"Butterfree, use Confusion!" Leaf commanded while Venomoth was distracted. The attack landed, but it didn't do much even with move type advantage, "Quick, use Sleep Powder!"

"Venomoth, use gust again!" Sabrina commanded, "Alakazam, use-"

"Shadow Claw." Red commented. Just as Venomoth was about to finish Butterfree as he began his attack, Haunter intervened and used Shadow Claw on Venomoth, allowing Butterfree to land its attack on both Venomoth and Alakazam.

"Thank Red." Leaf called out, "Now use confusion once more Butterfree!"

"End it." Red commanded and Haunter struck Alakazam once more with Shadow Claw while Butterfree attacked Venomoth. Both opposing Pokémon went down for the count and Sabrina could only watch with a stunned look on her face.

"I...I admit defeat." she commented. Leaf cheered and quickly hugged Red and he swung her around. Sabrina approached to give Red and Leaf the gym badge but... "What? I had the badges right here! Alright who took them!?"

"Umm...I've got an idea." May replied as she looked at the back of the room towards the broken wall, climbed through, and came back shortly with Pichu who was playing with two gym badges, "I was right."

"I-I'm so sorry!" Leaf apologized, "Pichu! You give those back right now!" Pichu simply looked at her and his eyes began to water. "No, please don't cry!" Leaf begged, "It's just that they're not yours, or ours...yet."

"Well, not the traditional hand off, but they are yours now." Sabrina commented before pointing at both Red and Brendan, "Now, YOU TWO ARE GOING TO FIX MY DOOR AND WALL!"

"WHAT!?" Brendan exclaimed, "But Red and Leaf blew your wall!"

"Quit complaining and be a man!" Sabrina snapped.

"Yes ma'am!" Brenda replied fearfully before following Red to repair the wall. It wasn't till the sun had set and the street lights lit, that they finally finished repairing the damage done and left the gym.

* * *

"Thank you, come back soon!" Sabrina called out.

"NOT ON YOUR LIFE!" Brendan snapped.

"Aww, is Brendan tired and cranky?" May teased before Brendan took a zombified like form.

"Bed...need...bed." He moaned, "Soooo...tired."

"Well, we can either push on or spend another night here." Red commented.

"I think we should rest here." Leaf replied, "We never expected to have to repair the gym, so it's best if we're refreshed for the road." Red nodded in agreement and the both looked over at May and Brendan.

"I guess we're staying here." May replied.

"Lead mode activate." Brendan sighed before letting himself collapse on the ground.

"NOT HERE! IT'S THE MIDDLE OF THE STREET!"

"I'm too tired to move anymore."

"Oh come on!" May shouted before a hand landed on her shoulder.

"I got this, you two go on ahead." Red said seriously. May could only look at him with confusion before looking back at Brendan who had a serious face as well.

"Umm...ok, come on Leaf." May replied. It wasn't till the girls turned the corner that Brendan sat up against a nearby wall.

"What's wrong?" Red asked as he sat next to him.

"Red...I need you to do me a favor, from one man to another." Brendan replied, "Punch me."

"What?"

"Back at the gym...I...I nearly cheated on May."

"..."

"I don't know what happened. At the gym, a girl came all out onto me." Brendan's eyes began to water, "I love May, yet for some reason...I nearly let her kiss me."

"...why?" Red asked.

"I don't know!" Brendan replied as he buried his head in his hands, "It all happened so fast, I began to shake, it got warm in that room, I just...I don't know what to do! May deserves better." Red began to chuckle, and frankly, it both infuriated Brendan and scared him stiff. "What the hell are you laughing at!?" Red placed his hand on Brendan's shoulder.

"I may not know much about dating, still new, but sounds to me like you just had a natural reaction." he replied, "You might have come close to letting her kiss you, but you know that you would have stopped her. You said it yourself, you love May."

"But I-"

"No buts, I can tell you really do care for her so I really doubt that you would let something like that come and ruin what you have with May. That close call was just hormones, ignore them and listen to what you really feel."

"...you're right." Brendan replied as he wiped his eyes, "Thanks Red. You're a good friend."

"That's what Leaf and I are here for." Red replied.

"Speaking of you and Leaf, how's about May and I help you guys...progress with a little push from us?" Brendan asked.

"As tempting as that sounds, I want this to go at its own pace." Red replied, "I don't want to rush her into things."

"I guess." Brendan commented, "You know, you've changed a lot from the day we met you. You and Leaf have really gotten closer too."

"...you're right." Red replied, "It's all thanks to Leaf. If I hadn't run into her in Viridian Forest, I would've just ended up traveling alone. She's changed my whole life, I can talk to others, smile with her, even laugh."

"Whoa, what happened that you couldn't do any of that?" Brendan asked.

"I don't know...I just shut down one day." Red replied.

"...I get it, you don't really want to touch that subject." Brendan commented, "Hey, I've been meaning to ask...how do you and Leaf do it?" Red looked at him with confusion, "You two look like a couple from a fairy tale. No disagreements, you always smile when you're together, it's like you were meant to find each other."

"Heh, I guess because...we're more alike that we initially thought, growing up." Red replied, "You know, you and May always smile when you're together too. Keep that in mind if you start to doubt yourself again."

"...thanks man." Brendan replied and Red nodded, "Hey, you mind not telling anyone that I broke down in tears?"

"Sure." Red laughed.

"Hey, you guys coming or what?" May called out as she and Leaf approached and the guys got up, "We've been waiting for ten minutes, what are guys-" May was cut off as Brendan quickly took her into his arms and gave her the deepest and most heartfelt kiss he could come up with in his life. May instantly melted into his arms while Red and Leaf looked away out of respect and slight embarrassment. Brendan and May finally broke away after a good long few seconds and May slowly opened her eyes.

"Brendan, where did that come from?" she asked.

"Just thought I'd show you how much I love you." Brendan replied.

"Come on Leaf, let's give them some space." Red whispered and Leaf nodded in agreement.

'I wonder if that will ever be us?' Leaf thought to herself and her answer was given by the fact that Red took her hand in his as they walked and brought her closer to him.

* * *

**If you happen to be wondering what that was about with Brendan's dilema, well I wanted to add in a bump on the road. It's not a lingering one though, I hate those, but its to add a little twist for fun and for the feels...I think, anyway I'll have the next chap soon. Crap, can't undo last page break...  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**WOOOOOOO! I managed to update! Sorry it took so long, but I have come to realize that my specialty are one-shots rather than chapter stories and that the only way to ensure a chapter story get completed the fastest is by doing it all at once. So after I finish my current chapter stories I will finish any upcomming stories completely first before posting. If you read this, let me know what you think. I'll try and have a new update soon. *looks around then whispers* College semester starts next week. I usually get my best ideas during class...I don't know why. Oh, rating has changed to T due to the end...and if it shouldn't have, then I'm just paranoid. Anyway, enjoy!**

"Feels kind of weird coming back to where we met." May commented as they entered Lavender Town, "How long has it been since we were here?"

"I'm not sure." Leaf replied.

"Hmm...hey, I've been meaning to ask, why were you on the other side Rock Tunnel and Brendan at Pokémon Tower?" Red asked.

"Oh that?" Brendan asked, "I was trying to lure May into the tower and give her a scare what with it being full of ghost Pokémon and all."

"Hey, where's Pichu?" Leaf asked as she searched her bag and May approached her.

"Looking for this?" she asked with annoyance as she pointed at her head where Pichu was sleeping.

"Sorry May." Leaf apologized as she took the sleepy Pichu.

"Well well, if it isn't my saviors." a voice called out catching their attention.

"Oh, Mr. Fuji!" Leaf called out.

"Who?" May asked.

"Mr. Fuji was at the top of Pokémon tower when I ran into Brendan." Red explained, "I was going after Leaf and when I found her we ran into Haunter who led us to the top and we ran into the ghost of a Morrowak and three rocket grunts afterwards. Mr. Fuji had a run in with those grunts while trying to sooth the ghost of the Morrowak and we just happened to come in at the right time to stop them."

"...that's a mouth full." Brendan commented.

"It's nice to see you again Mr. Fuji." Leaf commented, "How have you been? Lat we saw you was when you disappeared into the fog of the tower."

"Oh I've been alright, what about you two?" Mr. Fuji asked, "Last I saw YOU, you were hand in hand with that fella there." He pointed at Red who scratched the back of his head, embarrassed, as May elbowed him playfully with an 'I see what you did there' face.

"We've been doing great," Leaf replied, "we're actually going to head down Route 12."

"Really?" Mr. Fuji asked, "Well, if you really are going that way, I suggest you take this with you." He pulled what appeared to be a flute out of his pocket and handed it to Leaf, "There is a large Pokémon blocking the way, quite a sleepy fella, but this should get him up no problem."

"Thank you Mr. Fuji." Leaf replied.

"Won't you stop by for some tea?" Mr. Fuji asked.

"What do you think?" Leaf asked the others.

"You two go ahead, we'll get the supplies we need." May replied. Leaf and Red followed Mr. Fuji while may and Brendan headed straight for the Pokemart nearby.

"Let's see...alright! They've got it!" Brendan cried out.

"Got what?" May asked.

"An extra large bag of berries." Brendan replied, "The other Pokemarts only have a small supply of the small bags. Swampert loves these."

"I thought you couldn't buy berries?" May asked.

"You can't...usually." Brendan replied, "Only a few marts sell them, and I mean a few. Like three or four."

"Wait, don't all Pokémon love berries?" May asked.

"Not like Swampert." Brendan replied, "He'd fight to the bitter end for one, especially Sitrus Berries."

"Pichu!" May and Brendan looked down to see Pichu running around them.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be with Red and Leaf?" May asked before Pichu hit the back of her legs, causing her to fall. He then quickly climbed up onto her chest and excitedly held something out.

"Pichu Pi!" May looked up to see Pichu holding out a blue pair of goggles.

"What's with the goggles?" May asked. Pichu held them up to her face before putting them on the pointing at her.

"I think he wants you to buy them for him." Brendan commented.

"Fine," May scoffed, "but why did you have to knock me down?"

"Pichu Pi!" Pichu exclaimed as he excitedly jumped up and down on May.

"Ok! Ok! I'll buy them now!" May exclaimed as Brendan helped her up.

111111111

"Bye Mr. Fuji, we'll come visit soon!" Leaf called out as she and Red left to find May and Brendan, "So, what's next?"

"We find May and Brendan, then head down Route 12." Red replied before Leaf began to cough, "You ok Leaf?"

"I'm fine," Leaf replied, "just had something in my throat...huh!? Where's Pichu!?"

"Pichu Pi!" Red and Leaf looked up to see May and Brendan walking up to them, Pichu was jumping on May's head.

"Please, get, him, off, of, me!" May replied before Pichu jumped off her head and into Leaf's arms.

"Pichu where'd you get these goggles?" Leaf asked.

"May bought them for him." Brendan replied.

"Thank you May, he looks adorable!" Leaf exclaimed.

"It was nothing...even if he did make me fall on my back." May replied.

"We good to go?" Red laughed.

"Yep, let's move." Brendan replied.

11111111

The four of them made their way through Route 12, walking nonstop until they reached the turn off for Route 11.

"Whoa, that is one BIG guy!" Brendan exclaimed.

"I guess this Snorlax was what Mr. Fuji warned us about." Red replied.

"So where's the flute then?" May asked.

"I'm on it." Leaf replied as she pulled out the Pokeflute and began to play it the way Mr. Fuji showed her. When she finished, the Snorlax stirred in its sleep before sitting up to see the four adventurers before it.

"So, how do we get it to mo-" May was cut off as the Snorlax angrily slammed Leaf into her with its massive arm and sent them into the water.

"LEAF!" Red cried out.

"Go get them! I'll handle fatty over here." Brendan called out as he sent out Swampert and Red instantly dove into the water. The Snorlax swung at Swampert, hitting him by surprise and staggering him, he managed to regain his balance.

"You ok Swampert?" Brendan asked and Swampert nodded, "Alright, then use Hydro Cannon!" A huge ball of water formed at Swampert's mouth before he fired it as a thick beam and it hit Snorlax with great force, sending it into the water. "Great shot! Come on, is that all you can take!?" Brendan shouted. The Snorlax looked back at him as if ready to accept the challenge, but instead it yawned, swam back to the surface, and walked away disappearing into the woods.

"Oh gee, what a let down." May commented sarcastically as Brendan helped her out of the water, "How's Leaf?"

"I'm alright." Leaf replied as Red helped her out of the water, "Wait, where's Pichu!?"

"Pi!" he cried out as he poked his head out of Leaf's bag and spit out a stream of water.

"Well, it's not like we weren't due for a shower soon." Brendan laughed before May pushed him into the water.

"Oops, sorry Brendan." she said sarcastically with a smile as he held her hand out for him.

"Oh, it's no problem." he replied as he took her hand and May's eyes went wide with realization.

"Awww crap." she managed to say before Brendan pulled her in.

"Guy's you'd better get out of there before you-" Red was interrupted as Leaf sneezed twice as she held onto Red for warmth...

"Leaf, you're freezing!" he exclaimed before sending out Charmeleon and using his tail to warm them up.

"We should stop until we're dry." Red called out.

"That's not going to do us any good with THAT headed this way." Brendan replied as he pointed as some black clouds headed their way before pulling himself and May out of the water.

"Then we'll have to detour to Vermilion City." Red replied.

"That's a bit far." May commented.

"Any city is." Brendan replied. Red pulled off his over shirt and placed it around Leaf.

"We should go if we want to avoid the storm." he called out as he took the lead while hugging leaf close to keep her warm.

1111111111

"We're not gonna make it!" May whined.

"Well make it." Brendan replied.

"We've been walking nonstop for hours!" May snapped, "The clouds are over us, the city is still another hour or so away, and Leaf is about to collapse!"

"Maybe...we should...rest." Leaf mumbled, leaning on Red before he picked her up in his arms.

"We can't stop or you'll get worse with the rain." Red replied, "We're almost there, and we'll be able to stay at the Pokémon Center till you feel better." Leaf smiled as she slowly fell into sleep. 'She's burning up.' Red thought with worry, 'We'd better pick up the pace.'

"Red," Brendan called out as he placed his hand on Red's shoulder before lowering his voice, "How's she doing?"

"She's starting to get a high fever." Red replied, "We need to hurry."

"Then what are you waiting for?" Brendan asked, "May, let's pick up the pace!"

"I know we have to, but my legs are about to give out!" May whined.

"Its just a little farther." Brendan replied before May held out her arms like a child.

"Carry me." she pleaded. Brendan chuckled and picked her up in his arms before he and Red walked faster down Route 11.

1111111

"Crap, crap,crapcrapcrapcrap!" Brendan shouted as the rain started to come down on them just as Vermilion came into view.

"Almost there!" Red reported as they ran, passing by the pier and heading straight for the Pokémon Center.

1111111111

"Its quiet today." the nurse thought to herself before two boys, carrying a girl, each came rushing through the door, nearly breaking it.

1111111111

"C-c-cold." Brendan stuttered as he put may down and quickly ran up to the nurse, "T-two rooms a-and blankets, STAT!" The nurse, although startled, quickly complied and brought them some blankets. Brendan snatched them from her hands and tossed one to Red while he placed the other around him and May. Red caught the blanket and placed Leaf on a waiting couch before covering her with the blanket.

"R-red...what...about you?" Leaf asked weakly, her eye's still closed.

"I'll be fine." Red replied, "How you doing?"

"...feel...weak...hungry...and sleepy." Leaf replied before coughing.

"Go ahead and sleep, I'll wake you up when I get you some food and something to bring down your fever." Red replied as he knelt next to her.

"I've got two free rooms upstairs." the nurse informed them, "There's also a shower down the hall and to the left.

"T-thanks, I-I'll go first." May replied and Brendan escorted her with the blanket wrapped tightly around them to the shower, followed by the nurse.

"I'll take her clothes and clothes dry them while she showers, please wait in your room with your friends for your turn." Brendan nodded as May made her way in to the shower room and he himself went back to check on Red and Leaf.

"How's she doing?" he asked as he came back.

"She's hungry, and I don't think she'll be able to shower like the rest of us right now." Red replied.

"Guess she'll have to wait till she's better for that." Brendan replied.

"I'm going to the Pokemart to get her something to eat, can you watch her for me?" Red asked.

"Don't we have some snacks?" Brendan asked.

"She'll get worse if we don't get her something warm." Red replied, "I hope they've got some ramen or chicken soup at least..."

"Right...alright, I'll take care of her while you're gone." Brendan replied.

"Thanks, I won't be long." Red replied as he ran out the door.

11111111

Red returned to see that Leaf was missing and so was Brendan, but May was waiting for him, "Where's Leaf!?"

"Don't worry, she's in one of the rooms upstairs." May replied.

"Oh...where's Brendan?" Red asked.

"Hey, I know he told you he'd be here in case Leaf woke up, but I'm not about to let my boyfriend get sick either." May replied, "He's taking a warm shower and I took over lookout duty for him. I had Blaziken carry Leaf upstairs a few minutes before you came because the waiting room couch was fully drenched."

"...thanks May." Red replied with a smile before running up the stairs to find Leaf as Brendan turned the corner.

"Hey, Red back yet?" he asked.

"You just missed him." May replied, "I told him why you weren't here."

"Oh, he wasn't mad was he?" Brendan asked.

"No." May replied, "So how about we get something to eat?"

11111111

Leaf slowly opened her eyes to see familiar surroundings; her computer, her Pokémon plush toys she got as gifts, her bed, her same old room..."My room?" she asked herself as she quickly sat up to look around, and sure enough, she was in her room in Pallet Town. Leaf ran for her window and threw it open in panic, causing them to crack as they swung around and hit the side of the house. Outside, the town was just as she remembered...except for one thing.

"Leaf, is everything alright?" a voice asked downstairs.

"Mom?" Leaf asked as she ran downstairs, "What happened to Red's house?"

"Y-you actually knew the neighbors son?" her mother asked with shock, "Oh Leaf, their...their house burned down last night...they were still inside..." Leaf felt the world stop as she fell to her knees, devastated at what she just heard, her vision began to grow black and the world became colder.

"Leaf? LEAF!?"

111111111

"Leaf!" Leaf woke up with a gasp and quickly looked around to find Red holding her shoulders. She quickly threw her arms around him, tears flowing down her cheeks as he held her tightly, "Its ok Leaf. It was just a nightmare." The door suddenly swung open.

"Hey, I heard vo- oh, sorry." May commented as she tried to back out of the room.

"Its ok May." Red replied as he turned back to Leaf and placed a hand on her forehead, "Looks like you're doing better. I brought you something to eat." He took out a cup of ramen he prepared when he bought it and handed it to her.

"Thank you Red." Leaf replied before looking around in worry, "Where's my bag?"

"Oh, its over here." May replied as she lifted the bag out of the corner of the room. The bag was still drenched and seemed to be holding some water inside it, some of which spilled out as Pichu pulled himself out with a gasp.

"PICHI PI!" he shouted at May angrily.

"What the-? Well how was I supposed to know you were in there!?" she retorted, "You'd think you'd be smart enough to climb out!"

"PI! PICHU!" Pichu snapped before jumping out and climbing under the covers next to Leaf.

"Everything alright?" Brendan asked as he came in.

"Yeah, Leaf's doing better too." Red replied as he helped her sit up, but he and Leaf noticed something wrong.

"Why am I wearing your shirt May?" Leaf asked.

"I had to change you into dry clothes." May replied, "So I lent you my spare. I'm surprised that we're almost completely identical in every size."

"Almost?" Leaf asked.

"Yeah, thought the difference-...you guys mind leaving?" May asked.

"I can take a hint." Brendan replied, "Let's go get something to eat Red."

"I'll be downstairs if you need me." Red said to Leaf before he followed Brendan.

"Ok, like I was saying," May continued once the boys closed the door, "the difference between us are our shoe size."

"Oh." Leaf replied with a sigh of relief.

"...and you're actually flatter than I." May added.

"Awww." Leaf whined as she hung her head and May laughed.

"Hey, at least you're not completely flat." she added, "Aside from that, we could almost be body twins."

"Wait," Leaf said with realization, "...does that mean I'm wearing your..."

"Well...yeah." May replied, "I'm...kinda...gonna need them back later..."


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry its been so long, I got overwhelmed this weekend. Ok, so I'm starting to fall flat on ideas so please bear with me as I just plain don't want to give up on this. I want to see this through to the end with the best quality I can give a chapter story. ****I'm sorry if this chapter is a bit rushed, it just kind of happened. Also, I hate to say it, but it seems that the end is near, though I still have a few routes, fuchsia city, and cinnabar island to get to, as well as...hmm...nevermind, I'll let it be a surprise for the events after cinnabar. XD**

**Anyways, hope you enjoy!**

It's been two days since the four of them had stopped at Vermilion City. Leaf had recovered the next day (and got her own clothes back), and they were now on their way through Route 14 to Fuchsia City at night.

"Can we stop?" May whined, "We've been walking all day."

"You're right." Red replied, "Let's camp out here." They pulled out their sleeping bags and Red created a campfire with Charmeleon's help, while Brendan cooked up some dinner, and the girls waited for them before a strange sound caught their attention.

"You guys hear that?" Leaf asked as the sound became louder.

"A kind of screeching sound?" May asked.

"Yeah." Leaf replied as she looked around.

"Oh hey, look." Brendan called out as he pointed at the source that was also headed their way, "It's just a swarm of Zubats...HOLY SHIT ITS A SWARM OF ZUBATS!" The Zubat swarm knocked Brendan down and also slammed into May as they passed, bombarding Red as he shielded Leaf from harm. The assault lasted only a few seconds, but the surprise lasted longer. "May! Are you ok?" Brendan asked.

"I think so..." May replied as she sat up, "but my neck hurts."

"EEK!" Leaf cried out in surprise.

"What is it Leaf!?" May asked.

"Umm...well...you have...something on your neck..." Red replied.

"WHAT!? WHAT IS IT!?" May shouted as she felt her neck and felt something soft.

"Hold still May." Brendan replied as he steadied her with one of his hands on her shoulder, "Come on little guy, let go."

"What the hell do you mean with little guy!?" May asked.

"Just pull it off." Red suggested.

"No, I might hurt May." Brendan replied.

"What is it!?" May asked as she felt a painful tug on her neck, like a cut, "Brendan, what are you doing!?"

"Got it!" Brendan replied as May felt relief on her neck. May turned to see a shiny Zubat in Brendan's hand...and she went pale.

"A-a-a-a Z-Zubat...bit me?" she whimpered.

"Heh, yeah." Brendan replied, "Now let me see where he bit yo-"

"NOO!" May whined, "I don't want to be a vampire!" Red could not hold back and burst out laughing uncontrollably.

"Whew, oh wow, I have not had a laugh like that for as long as I could remember." Red said as he gained a hold on himself.

"I-its not funny!" May replied, unsuspecting of the fact that the Zubat was biting her again, except in a playful manner, "EEK! Get it away! It's going to suck me dry!"

"Aww, this little guy?" Brendan asked as he grabbed Zubat, "He just likes you...plus, the speed he came at seems to be how he ended up biting you for real."

"Just let it go- EEK! Brendan, stop it!" May whined as Brendan placed Zubat near May's face.

Meanwhile, Red noticed that Leaf was distracted, "Hey, you ok?"

"Huh? Oh, yes...I'm fine..." Leaf replied as she trailed off before Red grabbed her hand.

"Come on." he said as he pulled her along.

"Something wrong guys?" May asked as she saw them leaving.

"No, we'll be right back." Red replied.

"Where are yo- OOF!" Brendan was cut off as May elbowed him in the gut mid question, causing him to release Zubat and it began to playfully bite May's head.

1111111

"Red where are you taking me?" Leaf asked as they neared the riverbank.

"Here." Red replied as he stopped in front of a tree, but it was not a regular tree, it was a beautiful Sakura tree, enhanced by the moon as the clouds slowly broke apart and allowed it to shine through, as well as reveal a dark blue sky, decorated with bright stars.

"Red...its beautiful!" Leaf gasped.

"Well, I was going to take this time to do something I should have done since Lavender Town." Red replied as he gently cupped Leaf's cheeks with his hands, leaned down, and pressed his lips against hers. Leaf's eye flew open in surprise, but soon slowly closed as she wrapped her arms around his neck and Red moved his hands to her waist. Leaf could've sworn she was dreaming and when they softly broke apart, she refused to open her eyes, fearing that if she did she would wake up in her room. "Leaf..."

"Don't wake me up." Leaf replied, "I don't want to."

"You're not dreaming Leaf." Red replied as she hugged her close, "What do you say, want to be my girlfriend?"

"Of course Red." Leaf replied as she opened her eyes to see Red looking down at her as she leaned on his chest, "Red?"

"Something wrong?" Red asked.

"No, but...how'd you know that this Sakura tree was here?" Leaf asked.

"Truthfully? I didn't." Red replied as he scratched the back of his head, "I was even taking a chance in hoping that the clouds would move away from the moon." Leaf couldn't help but laugh at his explanation as they lay down to enjoy the stars...though in the distance they could also hear May screaming for Brendan as they could only assume that the Zubat was chasing her.

111111111

Red awoke with one of his arms around Leaf, who was huddled in close on him with Pichu in her arms. He looked around with few sudden movements, so as not to wake Leaf, and saw May sleeping in Brendan's arms, but it was the shiny Zubat that caught his attention as it was nibbling on May's head in its sleep. Brendan had decided to keep it the night before when Red and Leaf returned to camp, against May's pleas of rejecting it.

'I'm not scared of Zubats,' she had said, 'just this one, because HE HAD A TASTE OF MY BLOOD!'

Of course, she had calmed afterwards, but Zubat has made it real clear that he likes her. Red slowly got up in order not to wake Leaf then headed to the river nearby.

"You're up early." a voice called out behind him.

"You could say I feel refreshed after what happened last night." Red replied, "What about you, Brendan?"

"Meh, I've been awake for a while already." he replied as he walked up next to him.

"Hey, I did it." Red said with a smile.

"Did what?" Brendan asked.

"I asked her." Red replied.

"Really!? What'd she say dude!?"

"Yes."

"Alright! My bud Red officially has a girlfriend now!" Brendan cheered before a squeal of joy was heard back at the camp, "Ha, looks like Leaf told May."

"Yep." Red replied, "Come on, let's get back and pack our things, I don't know what's going on with the weather, but we'll probably want to avoid that." He pointed at a group of dark clouds that appeared to be headed their way as walked back.

"Oh come on!" Brendan protested, "It rained just yesterday!"

"And when we ran into you and May too." Red added as they reached the camp, "Let's pack and get going."

"I would, but...STOP BITING ME ZUBAT!" May shouted, but even with Zubat's sharper sense of hearing, her pleas fell on deaf ears as he continued to nibble on her arm.

"You must taste real good for him to ignore you." Brendan commented, "Let me have a try."

"Hey! Stop it Brendan!" May whined before a loud thunder was heard. Zubat fell over motionless and onto the ground, "Eh!? Zubat, What's wrong!?" May asked as she picked him up, only for Zubat to chomp down on May's hand.

"Looks like he was just startled." Brendan replied as he finished packing. The four of them began making their way down the road to Fuchsia City. Pichu was jumping back and forth between Red's head and May's, trying to catch Zubat as he flew in the same pattern.

"We'll they're having fun." Leaf said before Zubat began to nibble on May's head and Pichu did the same.

"Hey! My head is not chewing gum!" May snapped.

"Hey look, there's the entrance." Leaf said as the building came into view. The four of them slightly sped up at the sight of it, but Red and Leaf quickly slowed down again as they saw a familiar figure ahead.

"I've been waiting you know." The figure called out.

"I haven't." Leaf replied with disgust, "What do you want Gary?"

"I've been waiting for you Red!" Gary continued, ignoring Leaf, "I've already wasted my time beating your girlfriend there, and now you're next. Beating you will prove that I'm fully prepared to beat the Elite Four without breaking a sweat!"

"…who the hell is this guy!?" Brendan asked with confusion, his voice slightly high pitched, "We're minding our own business and then this asshole show up?"

"That's Prof. Oak's grandson, Gary." Red replied as he pulled out Charmeleon as Gary sent out Blastoise, but Pichu stepped in, Gary broke out in laughter.

"Are you serious!?" he asked, "That weak little Pokémon thinks he could defeat my Blastoise?"

"Pichu, come over here!" Leaf called out, but Pichu ignored her and used Volt Tackle, knocking Blastoise into the ground.

"Get up damnit!" Gary shouted, "Don't tell me that that actually hurt." Blastoise got up, but he was clearly keeping a closer eye on Pichu, "About time, now use Hydro Cannon!" Blastoise grabbed the ground, bracing itself as a ball of water accumulated on its cannons while Pichu watched with confusion.

"PICHU, MOVE!" Red shouted as the attack was launched. Pichu watched paralyzed as Blastoise fired the attack with such great force that he himself was sent sliding back a few feet, tearing the ground it held. Just as the attack was about to hit Pichu, Leaf jumped in and picked him up in her arms, bracing for the impact while Red ran in to get her out. The last thing he saw was the water attack blast into her before she disappeared into it.

"LEAF!" Red shouted as the beam of water began die down and soon revealed Leaf a few feet away from harm. Red ran up to her, confused at how she could take the attack without getting wet or hurt when he realized that May was missing.

"MAY! MAY WHERE ARE YOU!?" Brendan called out as he searched the area.

"Leaf, are you ok?" Red asked.

"Yes, May pulled me out of the way…but, where is she!?" Leaf asked. Red and Leaf looked at each other in worry before turning to Gary.

"See what happens when you help the weak?" he asked. Red, was, pissed.

"Do what you want." Red growled as he sent out Haunter and walked straight up to Gary, "You attack our smallest Pokémon mercilessly, you endanger my girlfriend, and now one of my friends is missing because of your attack!" Gary could have sworn that Red's Haunter was laughing evilly and Red's voice became one of a demon's when he whispered the next words, "You're going to pay."

1111111111111

"May!" Brendan shouted as he back tracked as far as Blastoise's Hydro Cannon attack went. Zubat followed closely as he tried to help Brendan. They finally reached a tree and found May collapsed at the base, completely motionless. Brendan quickly ran up to her and checked to see if she was breathing, only to find that she wasn't. He quickly placed both of his hands on her chest and pushed with force three times before he placed his lips on hers and breathed into her while Zubat nibbled on her ear, trying to awaken her. Brendan repeated the process again, tears forming in his eyes as he once again failed to get a reaction from May. "Come on May, please! Don't leave me!" he pleaded as he continued to perform CPR. He repeated the process again and again, but to no avail until he couldn't repeat anymore. Crying, he hugged May close, hoping for a miracle.

"Brendan?" a familiar voice called weakly, "Could you tell Zubat that he's hurting my ear?" Brendan chuckled at her comment and hugged her tightly. Zubat climbed onto her head and began to nibble on it excitedly.

"I thought I lost you." He whispered as he cried.

"I'm sorry." May replied as she pulled herself up to give him a kiss. They got up and began to make their way back when May was suddenly hit with realization and suddenly screamed in pain, "OH GOD WHAT THE HELL!?"

111111111111

"Whoa, what happened here?" Brendan asked as he and May came upon the sight of Gary screaming in terror on the ground with his eyes closed, Blastoise knocked out cold, and Red hugging Leaf. Red let Leaf go as soon as they saw May and Brendan approach.

"Owowowowowow!" May exclaimed as Brendan put her down and Leaf quickly hugged her.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Leaf apologized, "I just wanted to say thank you for saving me and Pichu."

"I can't thank you enough May." Red added

"No problem, what are friends for?" May replied before she piggybacked on Brendan, "Come on, a nice cozy bed is waiting for me in that city! Hya, Brendan!" They laughed at her comment and continued to Fuchsia City.


End file.
